Round Three
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Sequel to “Seeing her”. Can be read on it’s own as well. JATE AU smutty one shot.


**Round Three**

**Finally managed to get this done in between my "West Side Story" performances this week, hence the scarceness in my presence of late, but anyhoo here it is, the hinted Sequel to "Seeing Her", but it can also be read on it's own if you guys don't want to go back and read that one again. Hope you guys like this :)**

"So what do you wanna do now?" Jack asked and received his answer in the form of the brunette greedily grasping his sated, half erect cock, still reeling from the aftermath of it's mind numbing release. Jack could honestly say that he had never had a blowjob that good before. The rest too was a surprising yet equally thrilling ride and the only thing left to ask now was….

"You wanna come back to my place tonight?"

"Hmmm, you asking me out on a date Jack?" she teasingly questioned, while continuing to alternate stroking his cock with both her hands and mouth. The pleasurable combination taking Jack off his current line of thought and in an effort to gain at least some of it back, he was forced to still the woman's ministrations which of course earned a pout of disappointment.

"You can do whatever you want with it once I'm done, don't worry." Jack jokingly assured her and moaned when she gave the head of his cock one last suck and lick, then kissing the tip and allowing herself to fall into Jack's welcoming embrace.

"Mmmm that's a promise I'm holding you to." she warned with a smile and a raise of the eyebrows, eliciting a chuckle out of Jack before he did something he never thought he would do, but honestly what was a kiss compared to what he had just done with this woman.

The brown haired beauty of course had no qualms against it whatsoever. In fact she took full advantage of the opportunity, but much to Jack's amusement she couldn't contain the need to play with his cock while doing so once again.

"Should I be concerned at the fact that you like my cock more than me?" Jack teased once they pulled apart to gain some much needed air and recovery from their breathlessness.

"If it weren't so big and hot then I wouldn't be having that problem." The woman explained with a pleasurable hum and Jack raised his eyebrows in light of the compliment he just received. A wolfish smile also gracing his chiseled features and he showed no hesitance in teasing her on the comment.

"Big and hot huh."

"Yeah and I'll gladly stroke your ego to keep it that way." she added and Jack hungrily took her mouth with a growl while also allowing her the chance to stroke him to another mind blowing orgasm. Her quick enough to inch down and close her mouth over Jack's cock the moment his hot release started to spurt.

"God you're fucking good at this." Jack commented while throwing his head back to bask in the aftermath of the orgasm this unnamed woman had just brought him to, and she simply kissed the underside of his chin, gaining the his physically sated attention as a result.

"I get that a lot." The woman proudly stated peeking Jack's attention right away.

"You do huh. So tell me, am I the biggest you've ever had?" Jack boldly asked his implication clear and the fact that she was still playing with it absent mindedly helped clear the confusion; if there was any to begin with because she was pretty quick to offer a reply while lightly squeezing the end of Jack's cock.

"It's for me to know and you to fuck me and hopefully get it out of me."

"Haven't I already?" Jack pointed out while pulling the woman to fully lie on top of him. The change of position solely done to promote his case and she wasted no time in grinding her hips into Jack's.

"Oh you have stud, but a few more rounds and it'll be a definite "God yes."

The only reaction she received in light of that statement was a relentless tickle battle from Jack which slowly turned sensual once again, leading to another mind blowing round of sex. Ending with Jack jokingly asking "now?", and the woman just laughed in response while moving into the slow and passionate kiss Jack gladly accepted and gave into. Any hint of discomfort gone from his demeanor.

Some time later and both parties had managed to pull themselves away from each other to dress and do nothing but think of where they would go from here. As if sensing her hesitance to say something, Jack took it upon himself to place the offer back on the table along with the other question he had wanted to ask in an effort to refrain from having to refer to her as the "hot green eyed girl".

"I'm Kate."

"Jack."

----------

"So I'll pick you up at 8 then?"

"Yeah, sure and you want me to bring anything?" she asked feeling like it was a stupid question to ask but she opted to ask it anyway as a gesture of decency. However she wasn't the least prepared when Jack wordlessly approached, eyeing her lips with a look of dark and almost primal hunger.

"Just bring you and that talented mouth of yours." Jack expressed with a wink and then leaned forward to lightly peck her shock frozen lips. The sight causing Jack to chuckle, especially when she failed to recover from the shock of his forwardness. Never the less her lack of a reply came across as a good enough form of agreement for Jack, and with that he left, looking forward to the night ahead.

She had never felt so nervous before and she didn't know why. She had been with her fair share of men but for some reason felt that Jack was different, and it wasn't just because of his popular status as well. Although that was a slight perk and quite a personal turn on as well.

"_Whoever would have guessed, least of all me that I'm now sleeping with one of the best Surgeons in the State?" _

Time flew from that point onward and she soon found herself growing anxious by the minute. She had also managed to quickly nip out and get a bottle of some fine red wine. Making sure that it wasn't too high on the alcohol level, but the more she thought about it and the more she felt like being adventurous and carefree for this occasion.

With that in tow she readied herself and was just about to dab on a little make up before the call buzzer in her office started going off, strongly suggesting that it was none other than…..

"Hey Jack, yeah I'll be right out." she answered into the receiver and then disconnected, taking one last deep breath and then making her way towards the main entrance of the building. Almost forgetting the bow wrapped bottle of wine on the way, but she managed to acquire it in time.

Meanwhile Jack had been equally nervous and honestly excited at what this new experience might bring. Judging by the fact that this was blatantly unlike him, he wasn't sure what was needed, aside from food of course, which resulted in adding stuff like flavored oils and even flavored condoms to the mix. As expected the looks he received were undoubtedly weird but at this point he couldn't care less. This was his life and choice, not theirs.

Halfway through his line of thought and he spotted her already crossing the road to make her way towards him, and once she stood before him, Jack dared to test the waters of any surrounding photographers by planting a gentle kiss upon her cheek and then opening the car door to let her in. Taking note to warmly thank her for the bottle of wine he was offered before moving into his car. Once inside and belted, the journey to Jack's house was spent exchanging stories of current events going on in their lives. Jack taking note to bring up the fact that he was no longer married after Kate let the story slip of her ex.

Ten minutes later and they were pulling into what Kate considered to be a Palace compared to what she called a home, yet tried her best to calm her amazement, and instead focused on being the humble guest. That of course went out the window when Jack placed his hand on the low of her back. The familiar chill undeniable to ignore in any manner, but in the end she shook it off as a cold chill and allowed Jack to escort her in.

"Wow!! Nice digs." she commented and Jack queerly twisted his expression at her choice of words.

"Digs?"

"Sorry. I guess that's what you get for living in New York so long." she explained and Jack simply chuckled before removing his suit jacket and immediately filling his one person audience with that sense of longing once again. The only difference this time was that she could freely act on the urge to touch every muscle currently bulging through Jack's shirt as he sub consciously flexed them with each movement while making the finishing touches on the lovely smell that also had mouth watering.

"Mmm dinner's ready." Jack pronounced trying to concentrate on the food rather than a pair of roaming hands from behind. Half surprised that she failed to listen, Jack turned off the stove and turned himself around to fully focus on the choice he had just made. Deeply taking Kate's lips while his hands did some roaming and undoing of their own, but Kate batted his hands away before Jack could get to it.

"After dinner." she confirmed with a victorious smile, thinking she had won this round, but the moment she made a move to grab a plate to serve herself, it was abandoned and smashed when Jack roughly grabbed hold of her round the waist, thoroughly caught up in the heat of the moment and the probing hardness already digging heavily into her stomach gave her no option but to grant satisfaction, admittedly for herself as well.

"Bedroom?"

"I won't last that long Kate." Jack explained with a pleasurably pained expression, blatantly showing the extent of his need, and Kate wanted nothing more than to get on her knees and relive that swelling tension for Jack, but she also wanted Jack in her, fucking her brains out and it seemed that Jack wanted that too when he effortlessly lifted her into his arms and hurriedly walked them towards the sofa in the living room.

Once stood in front of it he threw Kate onto the soft surface with a gasp of surprise from her, and with that done, Jack went about undoing his own clothes. Kate taking initiative to hurriedly do the same, and once the confines were removed and out of the way, they both remained still. Jack standing naked and aroused before her hungry eyes, and he was forced to maintain the stance when Kate couldn't stand watching any longer and urgently grasped hold of his protruding erection with her right hand while her left teased and stroked along the expanse of her own gathering arousal, and with that set in motion she leaned forward to seal her lips over the throbbing appendage, eliciting a prolonged moan of her name from Jack.

The further her mouth inched up, literally bathing Jack's length and the harder he became, to the point where he feared he was dangerously close to choking her with his cock, but she seemed unperturbed by the progressively growing change. Still there was that level of concern plaguing his better judgment, so he grabbed hold of the sides of her face to wordlessly still her movements, but much to his pleasurable amusement she failed to pull away. Instead she made it a business to use her other hand to grasp hold of him, and with that set, she also changed the pace of her mouth fucking thrusts. Giving Jack no choice but to give into what she wanted him to give her.

"Mmmmm yeah, yeah ahhhh fuck yeah. Suck it Kate, suck me hard….." Jack spoke as his breath hitched with each thrust, strongly suggesting the impending arrival of his release and Kate took it as a clear enough sign to increase her pace even more. Sucking Jack off at a maddening rate and intensifying the pressure by lightly biting on the engorged and seeping head of his cock. Jack's loud moan of approval in response soon followed by the first few spurts of his white, hot, pearly release spilling into and all over Kate's mouth. With the aid of her tongue and fingers she managed to acquire most of it once Jack was done, but before she could make sure of it, she suddenly found herself being urgently pulled and then pinned beneath the body of an already recovering man.

"How about we put the whole "biggest you ever had" theory to the test?" Jack conveyed with a wolfish smile before grabbing hold of his semi hardened cock at the base and inserting the first few inches into it's physically ready destination. Both his and Kate's focus planted on the progressing connection the entire time, and when it became too much to handle, she closed her eyes throwing her head back and biting her the edge of her lip in painful pleasure of the intrusion as Jack continued to go even deeper. Taking note to tell her how the journey felt for him as well.

Nearly all the way inside, Jack stilled to rein in his control from already coming to release from the tightness, but with a little maneuvering from the moaning woman below him, he managed to not only maintain control, but also allow the rest of his cock into her. With that Jack started to move, slowly thrusting in and out of her and accepting the feverish kiss he was demandingly pulled into in an effort to play out the pleasure felt as he maintained his thrusting.

After spending several minutes of kissing and keeping a rather meticulous rhythm with his thrusts, Jack finally pulled away and decided to take this experience to the next level. Sitting back on folded knees and grabbing hold of Kate's grinding hips, momentarily taking his mind off the task at hand, but with a little well timed stilling he achieved success and relinquished hold of the control once again, pushing his hips into her hard and repeating it with each thrust he made from that point onward. The effect of the change causing for an almost orgasmic wave to pass through the length of her body and the harder Jack went, to the extent of furiously hammering into her, and the higher her body arched into his willing mouth. His wet, open lips planting feverish open mouthed kisses on any reachable skin exposed to him.

"Oh Jack! ahhhhh yes Jaaaack!!" Kate was left with the will to express in light of what this man was doing to her body. How wild and alive he was currently making her feel with each hard thrust and soft kiss to almost sooth the rough and slightly intimidating action.

"Jack." She continued to express though more in need and pleading of something he was apparently denying her, and upon realization of the current positioning, he grew wise, among other things, and pulled her body to thrash into his with a harsh breath from her. Right before he stole it away with a kiss and resumed with his thrusting, allowing for Kate to also touch and hold onto whatever she needed to stay somewhat balanced for the thrilling ride ahead.

"Yes, yes yes ahhhh….. God you're tight. You gonna come?"

"Ahhh just a little…just a ……" she brokenly replied and much to his relief Jack caught on and used his free hand to sneak down and lightly pinch her now swollen clit, bumping against the slick surface of his rapidly thrusting cock, but still responsive enough to his fingers as well. The movement solely done to make her come at the same time as him, and his wish wasn't left un granted in the slightest when Kate suddenly arched, almost flying in the pleasure of the moment and with two more pounding thrusts Jack gave in with a shout, arching along with Kate to celebrate in what they had just managed to bring out of each other.

Several minutes passed and Jack still continued to spurt more of his hot load with each thrust and not wanting anymore of it to go to waste, Kate urgently requested for Jack to pull out at that moment, and before Jack could make head no tails of what was about to happen, he was rendered speechless and instead left to howl the way he would while watching a football game when Kate sat up a bit and immediately sealed her lips over Jack moist and protruding cock. Momentarily amazed by the very sight of his hard cock heavily hanging and urgently waiting to be granted nothing but sure release.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!" Jack cheered as he allowed his body control over their actions from that point onward. Knelt over her while his hips made the last few thrusts to bring forth something that had her humming in absolute pleasure of the decadent taste.

Mmmmm, God Kate you have to….." Jack tried to convey through his struggle for breath, especially when his gaze lowered and honed in to catch sight of Kate still grasping his semi hard cock. Frantically kissing, licking and sucking the last of his orgasm out of him, and Jack did nothing but encourage Kate to continue on. Occasionally running a hand through her thick wavy brown hair while his other hand grasped hold of the base of his own cock to follow through with her wish and pushing most of it into her widening mouth.

Now that's what he called an end to yet another mind blowing sexual experience.

Some time later and both parties had managed to somehow find their way to the bedroom, and once settled on the giant king sized bed they managed to calm their bodies down to a simmer. Jack flat on his back and Kate leaning down to playfully nip at his lips, gladly giving into it at first, but Jack was forced to then pull away when the phone on his bedside table started ringing. With a groan Jack made a move to answer it, but Kate stopped him from doing so.

"Let the machine take it." she suggested with the hint of a whine in her tone before she engaged Jack in a full on kiss to hopefully strengthen the conveyance of her need to have him once again. He gave in for the first few minutes, hands already roaming to allow his hardened cock through, but halfway in and the ringing really got to the both of them, so he momentarily stilled his thrusts but still strived to maintain a slow and equally heightening rhythm within Kate who just returned the favor by devouring his neck with kisses. Each playful nip made to prove the extent of her hunger as Jack slowly fucked her to the point of no return.

"Hello?" Jack grumbled and arched his neck back with a moan when Kate's mouth found a sensitive spot to then make a love bite of.

"Jack it's me Sarah. Can we……."

He didn't even have to think twice of what to do from that point onward and he was sure that if he didn't just abruptly disconnect on the woman who truthfully made his life a living hell then the woman beside him would have.

With memories of the past out of the way Jack embraced the present along with the woman currently in his arms. Already bringing his body to something Sarah never could in the space of the three years they were married, and it wasn't because they didn't have a good sexual relationship, it's just that she seemed almost robotic and reluctant whenever it was proposed. A reason that naturally brought on a lot of self blame at the time, but he knew now that, that wasn't the case.

Not with Kate.

Anyway all that mattered now was getting to the explosive finish and Jack achieved a little something more than that when he abandoned his inhibitions and threw Kate back onto the bed beneath him, having had enough of the foreplay and opting to furiously pound his arousal into her. His tautening balls loudly and violently slapping against her ass with each thrust, and Kate having to tightly hold onto the headboard of the bed to maintain some sort of balance in the midst of Jack's wild and rapid fucking.

"Jack it's ooooooooh."

"Yeah, mmmm you like it?"

"Oh God yes." Was all Kate could loudly gasp in light of it all and Jack simply smiled victoriously at achieving his original mission statement.

He was the biggest she had ever had and if he had his way he would keep it that way.

* * *

**Thoughts guys?**


End file.
